Looking Back. . .and Ahead
by Amber-Kate
Summary: One couple begins a new journey together, with the help of past experiences. . .
1. New Beginnings

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but if I added any more it would mess my story up…longer chapters to come…please read and review…thanks…Amber-Kate  
  
  
Chapter One: A New Birth  
  
  
  
Mid-June 2005  
  
  
John Carter gazed down at the tiny bundle resting peacefully in his arms. Amelia Grace Carter. Such a pretty, feminine name. When John had asked his wife why she had chosen the name Grace, she had simply replied, "Because that's the only reason that we're here, together, today," and he couldn't argue with that.  
Amelia stirred slightly, a soft yawn escaping from her small lips. As a doctor, Carter had seen and treated many children, but through the proud eyes of a new daddy, none of them even began to compare to the innocent, exquisite beauty of his new daughter.  
"My daughter," he whispered softly, in a mixture of wonderment and awe. "Our daughter," he quickly corrected himself, thinking of his wife, resting in her room. Every time he thought of her, he couldn't help but smile. He loved her more than life itself, and he was confident in the reciprocation of those feelings.  
"Dr. Carter," a voice said behind him, interrupting his thoughts. "Mrs. Carter wants to see you and the baby."  
"Thanks, Sarah," he said to the auburn-haired nurse. "I'll just take her down myself, if you don't mind."  
The young nurse nodded in reply, offering him a portable crib, but Carter shook his head. He did not want to relinquish this precious jewel any sooner than necessary.  
  
As he walked down the long corridor of the maternity ward, John passed a young man frantically pushing his very pregnant wife in a wheelchair. Both were dressed in bright, Hawaiian print clothing, and the woman had a silk lei around her neck.  
"We were at a pool party," the flushed husband told the nurse over his wife's loud screams, "and her water just broke!"  
A slight smile touched John's lips, as he remembered the last time he had seen a silk lei… 


	2. Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor wish to own, ER or any of its characters, NBC, or Warner Brothers.  
  
  
Chapter Two: Never Forgotten  
  
  
May 2002  
  
Her hand reached out and gently touched his jaw, turning his face toward hers. He wondered if she felt the jolt of electricity that ran through him.  
She looked at him, locking her gaze with his. Carter could feel himself getting lost in a pool of dark brown eyes. 'Like warm chocolate chips,' he thought to himself.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, her face showing concern. He nodded in reply, while a voice inside of him screamed, "No! I'm not okay…I want to kiss you more than anything right now, but you're drunk," and the gentleman in him would never take advantage of a lady. Even if she, too, wanted to kiss him, which he thought he could see in her eyes…'Like warm chocolate chips on a cool night,' he thought despairingly. 'soft, inviting, dark…'  
Suddenly John jumped up.  
"Come on," he said, grabbing her hands. "Let's get out of here."  
  
****************  
When he took her hands in his, he didn't really know where he wanted to go, nor did he care, as long as they were together. Where the suggestion that they go to an AA meeting together came from, he still didn't know, yet he knew it was the right thing to do. If his past experiences had taught him only one thing, it was to try to help those who showed signs of needing help. Yet, he had also learned that as much as you wanted to help them get better, you couldn't force it on them, which was why he dropped the issue after she adamantly refused to go with him. 'Dropped, but not forgotten,' he told himself. He knew that she would open up to him in her own time, be it tomorrow or next month. And he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
***************  
  
Carter stopped in front of room 320. There she was, the love of his life, resting peacefully (or, as peacefully as one could in a hospital bed), her dark hair in stark contrast to the white pillowcase. He entered quietly so as not to wake her. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he looked at the two most precious people in his life, both oblivious to everything except their dreams.  
Three years ago, John had very nearly given up on love, at least the kind that was returned. There had been flings, and even a couple of relationships that might of lasted, but they, too, left as quickly as they came.  
And then he met her.  
There was something about her. Sure, she was beautiful, but it was her inner beauty that attracted him to her. Her courage to stand up when something went on. Her strength that had gotten her through a bad childhood and sorry relationships. He felt the urge to protect her from the world, while at the same time draw from her strength.  
Lost in his thoughts, he did not realize that the object of his musings had opened her eyes… 


End file.
